


The Sound an Ice Cube Makes

by orbythesea



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbythesea/pseuds/orbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like the little things. The way a glass feels in your hand - a good glass, thick, with a heavy base. I love the sound an ice cube makes when you drop it from just the right height..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound an Ice Cube Makes

The second it takes you to answer is dangerous. Seductive. It gives you a moment to absorb everything again. The cool mahogany, the soft green felt, the clinking of glass, the crisp white paper, the twinkling chandelier. This is so wrong but _oh_ so Right. You've toasted him here-- his new wife, his first born, his first win. You won't be back-- too much history. It's all too familiar and it would be too easy to become what you were. Finally, you tuck a napkin-- a _memory_ \-- into your breast pocket and shake your head.

"Nanh, just a ginger ale."


End file.
